


Halloween Sweethearts

by angelsblood



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Gerard and Frank are siblings but not really, Halloween Costumes, Innocent Frank Iero, M/M, Protective Gerard, Protective Gerard Way, Vampire Gerard Way, adopted frank iero, he's literally an angel, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsblood/pseuds/angelsblood
Summary: Halloween sucks and then it totally doesn't





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard let out an annoyed sigh as Frank continued to argue childishly with him. 

"But Gee, you're not to old!" I whinned. 

"Yes," He said throwing the vampire cape I hand stiched for him back at my face. "I am." He wasn't.

"But- But, Gee It's Halloween." I said with a pout. I kept the cape close to my chest in hopes of changing his mind. I had spent hours on the cape making it just right for him, size and all, but he didn't need to know that. The "I made this for you" should have been enough.

"Frank, I said I'm not dresssing up for Halloween, stop fucking bothering me." He hissed. 

I flinched at his tone. He never spoke to me like that, ever. My lip quivered a bit and my eyes stung. God he was right about me being a baby. 

"Frankie, come on." He groaned, obviously annoyed with me. "You know what, I'm going to call Bert and Quinn to hang out and you're going to stay in your room until you're done being goddamn a baby." He wasn't even aloud to talk like that.

"Please-" I tried to bed but he already got up and shut his door. Loudly might I add. I sniffled and whiped my eyes with my hoodie sleeve so that the tears wouldn't fall. He hated me.

I went to my room like he told me to and shut all my curtains. I didn't want to see one bit of light shining through when my light wouldn't let me in. I was always too much of a baby for Gerard. Too sensitive, too small, too energetic, too innocent. . . If I could help it I would be the toughest guy at school but I couldn't. I was just me, Frankie. I had always been okay with that, even more than okay, until Gerard started hanging out with the guys he does. Instead of playing with me, he spends all his time with those guys, smoking pot and talking about "grown up stuff." I knew that he wasn't purposefully making me feel left out but he was ans it hurt. 

After a little while of wallowing in my own self pitty there was a knock at the door, well multiple. Evertime bert came over he banged on the door untill someone answered and it was my least favorite thing in the whole world.

"I'm commin'!" Gerard yelled with a chuckle to his friends through the house. 

The knocking didn't stop though and Gerard only laughed one of his signature laughs that never failed to make me smile, even if he had just been the one to make me cry. 

The first thing I heard was their usual yelling and laughing echoing throughout the house, then my name. I got really quiet, hushing my own sniffles and whimpers to hear what was being said. 

". . . Being fucking annoying. He wants me to take him trick-or-treating or some shit. Told him I'm too old for that dress up crap but he won't listen." That was Gerard's voice. "I sent him to his room. He's fine" 

There was a few "Oh's" and "Damn's" before the topic was changed and I lost interest. Did he really think that I was annoying? I thought. He and Mikey always made sure to make me feel like part of the family. They included me in everything and I always felt loved, up until now. I felt like I didn't belong. I felt like Frank Iero and not Frank Way. I tucked my pillow under my face and cried into it like I always did under any minor stress. Hopefully I would cry just enough to dehydrate myself and I could die peacefully and unbothered. 

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It was 5:13. That's way off. By the color of the sky I could tell it definitely wasn't 11:00 anymore but I didn't remember going to sleep. Maybe instead of dehydrating I just lost consciousness. Better luck next time.

Gerard was still talking with his friends, I could hear their bickering through the wall, and Mikey was still out with Pete. I was still all alone. I sighed and picked up Gerard's cape. Maybe I still had a chance. Maybe he'd change his mind last minute and he could act like he loved me again. I doubted it though. The only good thing happening right now was that it's five was and Mama got off right about now so she should be home. I opened my door slowly so that Gerard wouldn't hear and went down to the kitchen. I saw her purse and key on the table so I knew she was there, I continued walking until I reached the living room and nearly squealed when I saw her blonde hair from behind the couch. 

"Mama!" I said excitedly and went to throw myself into her arms. Her scent hit me before anything else automatically making me relax even more. "Mama, I missed you so much." I said hugging her tight. I burried my face into her chest and inhaled. "Mama." I whispered. 

I got no response from my hug though. Suddenly the house was eerily silent. Gerard and his friends couldn't be heard anymore and the gentle hum of the refrigerator had vanished. It was silent. I scooted closer to Mama and whimpered.

"Not my son." She said softly. I cringed at the sound of her voice, it was different but only slightly, a difference that I wouldn't have noticed if not for the unnatural quietness.

"What?" I asked her, still holding on to her.

"Not my son. Gerard and Mikey are my children. You're not my son, Frank." Her voice was still soft and comforting, even though it didn't sound like her, Ir seemed like more of an imitation.

"Don't say that, mama." I begged, sniffling. 

"I'm sorry, Frankie, but it's the truth. I still love you though, you just can't compare to my kids." She said. I let out a whimper when she brought a hand down to my head to stroke my hair. Her touch felt so distant and ghost-like. Like she wasn't really there, no warmth coming from her hand. "You, Frankie, belong not here but with the woman who birthed you. That's why Gerard won't accept you as his own brother."

"Mama, that's not true, Gerard tells me he loves me everyday." 

"To make you happy." She said, quick with her comeback almost like she heard my sentence before I said it.

"No!" I raised my voice at her. It wasn't quite a yell but it was enough to make me feel guilty. 

I looked up to her expecting her to have another retort but she didn't. She was quite.

"Mama? Mama, I'm sorry I got loud with you just please stop." 

"Gerard doesn't love you, Frankie. He never will. You said it yourself, too sensitive, too small, too energetic. You'll never be what he wants." She continued.

I felt something cool on my cheek, not exactly a tear but something that felt the same in a way. Weight that had some sort of mock-wetness to it. I concluded that I was crying. 

"Shh, Shh, we don't fret over things we cannot change now do we, Frankie?" She said. It was always her way of calming me down when i'm making myself sad. But now she was the one making me sad.

"No, ma'am" I said through a weak sniffle. 

The silence was still present, It make me want to be closer to mama. She was scaring me though, her once comforting hand in my hair was now rough moving. But her expression stayed blank, straight towards the wall. Her manicured nails were pulling at the few tangles in my hair causing sharp pain in my scalp, I was far from tender-headed so I could take it but it still was uncomfortable.

"Mama, please stop it," I said trying to move away from her violent hands.

She didn't stop though, her movements only grew more fierce. I felt her nails stabbing and scratching at my scalp. I hissed at one particularly rough jab and whinnied. 

"Hurts, stop it, mama!" I begged urgently. My hand at her wrist did nothing, she was one thousand time stronger than me. Another arm wrapped around my waist keeping me seated as she scraped.

"Oh no, is Frankie gonna cry?" She teased. 

"Mama-" 

"Thats all you're good for, making noise. This is why Gerard sent you away. You're a noisy, inconsiderate, intolerable, brat." She spat. Each word was laced with venom that wasn't present when I first came to see her, alot like the darkness outside the windows. Pitch black. 

"Please," I sobbed out even before my tears began to flow. 

"Go ahead and cry. Gerard hates you and this is why. No one wants a fifteen year old baby for brother." She went on even when she knew I couldn't take it, she was kicking me while I was down.

Her words hurt more than her hand in my hair or her nails on my scalp. Gerard's love and acceptance meant the world to me, If everyone else hatred me I wouldn't even much care because his opinion was all that mattered, and here she was trying to take that away from me. 

"He's your older brother, Frank. His opinion should naturally be your priority. All I'm doing is telling you the truth, you're just to darn stubborn to listen!" She screeched near the end. I whimpered out a hopeless cry of Gerard's name without even thinking. 

"Oh now you call for him? After knowing how much he despises you!" She said. This wasn't my mama. This isn't how she would treat me. Her grip at my waist grew tighter until I felt her thin wrist dig into my hip bone. I called out again resulting in another damaging insult. Though the dead silent house all that was heard were the echos of mama screaming and my pitiful cries out to my brother who didn't love me. 

(first person p.o.v. (gerard))

"You suck ass at this game, thats the only reason you don't want to fucking play." Quinn said throwing my remote at Bert, who had just suggested we play a different game. 

"Hey, be careful with my shit!" I said picking my remote off the floor after it hit Bert and making sure it wasn't damaged.

"Fucking Ow." Bert moaned rubbing his arm.

"Yeah well maybe if you weren't so boney every time something touches you, you wont feel like you broke fucking a bone." Quinn said, as he put in another game. 

"Fuck you." Bert said. He crawled up to the edge of my bed so that he could see the t.v.. 

"Bet you would." Quinn teased "Sorry, I don't fuck guys why look like crackheads." 

"Chill out." I said to both of them, but mostly directed to Quinn who wasn't going to stop throwing out insults until he got punched or something.

"Oh but of course, Mother Teresa." He bowed at me.

I rolled my eyes and handed Bert my controller. 

"Thank you." He said politely "Where are you goin'?" 

"Gotta piss." I said standing up and crawling over Quinn to het to the door. 

"Have fun, we're starting without you." Quinn said. 

I shrugged, It was one of my games anyways I've played through it at least four times. 

"How do you play this?" I heard Bert ask before Quinn let out an over-dramatic sigh. "There is no fucking way that you just suck at everything." 

I chuckled and shut my door back behind me so that they wouldn't disrupt anyone else in the house with their fighting. The second I stepped out into the quiet hallway I was met with the heart aching sound of whimpers coming from Frank's room. At first I almost opened his boor because i automatically assumed that he was crying but then again, he is a teenage boy. I highly doubted that Frank even masterbated or knew how to but I wasn't taking any chances. Walking up closer to his door I pressed my ear to it to hear what was going on better. I felt like a fucking creep but I just wanted to know If he was okay.

The whimpers sounded terrified and strange like someone was hurting him, I knew that that was impossible but brotherly instincts kicked in and suddenly my hand was pushing his door open. 

He was in bed, possibly asleep he still had the same clothes on from earlier when I sent him in here, I was starting to feel bas about that. He twisted and turned seemingly trying to get away from some kind of invisible force holding him back. He had dry and wet tears mixed on his face, some of them probably from me. I wasn't sure if I should wait it out and see if it passed on its own or if I should wake him up until I heard him whimper out a small "Gee" as he struggled. in whatever fucked up dream he was having he called for me to save him. Shit. That make it impossible for me w to sit there and watch him struggle. 

"Frankie," I said as I gently shook him. "Baby, c'mon wake up." 

He inhaled deeply in his sleep before his eyes shot open. They met with mine almost automatically and they were filled with hurt, confusion, and tears. My heart ached for him and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. 

"Frankie," I said as I cradled him to my chest. He was shaking so violently that it felt like h was vibrating and his skin was damn with sweat. 

He opened his quivering lips to say something but only a sob escaped. He hid his face in my chest again and whimpered pitifully. 

"It's okay, Frankie. I'm sorry I shouldn't have sent you in here." I told him. I kept my face pressed to his hair so that he could hear my whispers.

"I-I'm sorry, Gee," He said through his tears. His cries were silent and broken but with how close we were I could hear them clear as day. 

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." 

"I'm- I'm sorry for being the way I am," he said. I tried to interrupt him but he continued speaking in that small tired voice. "I'm too childish for you and immature, I'm really sorry, Gee, I am." 

"Frankie, stop that I love you l, okay?" I said to him.

"No, you only say that to make me happy. You don't really love me, you don't." 

"Frankie look at me." I said taking on a more serious tone. "Look at me." 

He sniffled once again and looked at me with a wet face and large, green, irritated eyes. He seemed so hurt and broken just from a dream, seeing him like this just made me want to hold him. I grabbed his face firmly, but not firm enough to hurt him. 

"Frankie, I love you with all my heart. You are the most important person in my life and you are apart of this family." 

He stared at me blankly for a second before shaking his head sadly. "I'm not. Not a part on the family. Not your brother, not Mikeys brother, not mama's son or dad's.

I almost gasped at his words. Frank was the least insecure person ever, or at least I thought that he was. 

"Frankie, that's not true stop talking about yourself like that." 

"Yes it is." 

"Frank stop it!" I said firmly. Or maybe it was a yell. Probably the latter based on Frank's face. 

He was quiet after that and just kept his lip tucked between his teeth. He looked scared of me but it was better than him degrading himself like he was.

"I love you so much," I said forcing him back against my chest so that I wouldn't have to look him in the face anymore. I kissed him on his forehead before speaking again. "You're just as much a part of me as Mikey."

"I'm a baby."

"My baby." I chuckled softly and pecked his forehead again. Frank had the right to be a baby, he had been though alot. 

He smiled at that and I felt him giggle against me. 

"You want me to tell Bert and Quinn to leave so I can spend time with you?" I asked him. 

He shook his head and sat him straight still in my lap. I put my hand on his back to keep him stable. 

"You don't have to do that for me." 

"If you want me to I will." 

He just shook his head. "Can I watch you? Play video games I mean."

"Sure, you can play too if you want." I said with an encouraging smile. He never liked to be around my friends. He said that they were too loud and Quinn makes him "uncomfy", most likely from his dirty mouth.

"No, thank you. I just wanna watch." He went to wipe his face with his sleeve and I did it instead, gently rubbing my thumbs over his reddened cheeks. He smiled up at me when our skin touched. He was so pretty. He had an adorable button nose and the biggest, brightest, hazel eyes i've ever seen. His lips were plump and pink and so soft looking. It took everything in me to not just bring my thumbs down a bit more and graze over them. 

He giggled at me when noticed me staring and I blushed. 

"C'mon." I told him and grabbed his hand. 

When we were feet away from my door we could already hear the bickering and cursing that made Frank grip my hand tighter. 

"Bert actually can play this game. Would you believe it?" Quinn said when when we walked in. 

I chuckled and pushed Frank infront of me. He struggled but I was stronger than him. 

"Aw, little guy." Bert cooed when he saw Frank.

Frank noticeably blushed and pressed his back to me even more for comfort. 

"So did your brother un-ground you?" Quinn joked, not looking away from the game. 

Bert scowled at him knowing how sensitive my Frankie was. We sat down next to each other behind Bert and Quinn so that Frank could watch like he asked to. Frank shrugged at Quinns dumbass question and snuggled closer to me. I opened my arms feeling guilty and wanting to give him as much affection as I could. He desperately shuffled into my lap letting out what I swore was a whimper as he did. I smiled at him, knowing that he couldn't see it and kissed the top of his curl-covered head. Bert looked over his shoulder to us and shot me a weird look that lingered and I couldn't decipher what it meant. He looked away when Quinn punched him nit-so-gently on the arm to snag his attention. 

"I wish I could do that." Frank whispered not moving his eyes from the screen. 

"Do what?" I asked him. 

"Play like them." 

"You can, Bert had no idea what he was doing like and hour ago and now look at him." I said gesturing to Berts fingers gliding skillfully over the buttons like it was second nature. 

"Bert's smart." Frank said leaning his head against my chest.

"So are you, you're so smart Frankie." I said to him rubbing his side softly.

He sighed happily at my touch forgetting about talking shit about himself. His head head migrated to the crook of my neck and his eyes closed. His face seemed so pretty at this moment, his eyelashes hovering above his cheeks and casting a shadow over his delicate features, his button nose all round and petite- just like the rest of him. And god- his lips were mesmerizing, pink plump and always fucking shiny from his habit of licking them, they were begging to be kissed constantly. Currently they were close to parting just from me rubbing his clothed side. I smirked at how easily I brought him pleasure from just petting his side and I couldn't help but wonder what other ways I could pleasure him. . . him- my little brother. Jesus, I'm sick. 

"Are you tired, Frankie?" I whispered to him, but he didn't answer since he had already dozed off.   
I smiled at his sleeping face. He looked so innocent and peaceful. 

"Hey, Gee are you gonna play or just keep babysitting sleeping beauty?" Quinn asked, actually quietly.

"Oh alright hold up," I said. 

I picked Frank up bridal style in my arms but hesitated as my brotherly instincts kicked in.

"Is it cool if I lay him down here? I just don't want him to have another nightmare." I said.

"Thats cool, i'll turn down the volume." Quinn said reaching for the tv remote and rudely reaching over Bert in the process. 

Bert handed me the controller with that same look but this time it included a knowing smirk that made me sweat. What the fuck did he know? I pretend not to see it and just grabbed the controller and started where he left off, but not before turning to check on Frank.


	2. two

The night was just barely approaching, the sky becoming a ombré of blues and purples as the sun dissolves. The moon was full and bright m, casting a silk blanket, softly glowing over the excited faces of sugar-craving children. Their baskets nearly full as their night came to a sugary end only for kids not much older to retreating into the cool darkness for their version of fun. An uncountable amount of high school and college parties were taking place all over the small town of Belleville in honor of Halloween. Parent's rushed their little ones into the house before the trouble started and the terror inducing monsters came out to play. 

Each house was decorated with pumpkins and chintzy plastic skeletons and spiders. Normal porch lights were replaced with green and orange bulbs creating an unsettling atmosphere for everyone who approached the house. 

The Way household was no stranger to the festivities, with a family member having their birthday and everyone's admiration for the holiday, they never went without overdoing the decor, the front door covered in webs and plastic spiders and the widows having been painted by Gerard to seem worn and cracked. Frank had proposed the idea once while ranting to him about how cool he believed haunted houses were.

The costume from the year before had been revamped, Frank having added more detail and red accents. This year Gerard actually appreciated the effort Frank had put into his costume. Watching the boy slave over a sewing machine for weeks was enough to make him feel sickeningly guilty knowing that Frank's heart was big enough to spend even more of his time on him even after he treated him so poorly.

It fit perfectly, and was surprisingly comfortable. The last thing that he added was a bit of makeup and fake fangs paired with blood to complete his look. Frank had squealed with joy when he saw Gerard fully dressed, the pride in his eyes making Gerard want to squeeze the life out of him.

"You look amazing, Gee!" Frank said with a face-splitting smile, "You—You like it don't you?" He asked. 

Gerard was standing in the mirror basically in awe of himself. He'd had the childishly insecure thought in the back of his head that he wouldn't be able to do Frank's costume justice. He knew that Frank was decent at sewing but it was safe to say that everyone had been astonished at the outcome. He felt a boost in confidence seeing himself, actually unafraid to admit that he looked rather handsome. His makeup that he'd done by himself created the illusion of tired eyes and hollow cheeks that added a bit of creepiness to the whole thing. 

He couldn't fathom why Frank would doubt even for a second that Gerard didn't appreciate each stitch of his hard work until memories of last year flooded his brain. He tore his eyes away from his reflection to meet Frank's own. He started up at him with the sweetest face, wanting nothing more than reassurance. Gerard couldn't resist placing a kiss on the boy's temple. Frank smiled at the action, catching Gerard by the nape of his neck to keep him in place before kissing him back on the cheek in return. 

Gerard felt the blush ruining the sickly pale of his cheeks at the gentle graze of Frank's warm lips on his skin. He was blissfully unaware of the feelings that his small gestures brought upon his brother. Something as small as a soft smile or a frivolous kiss would make Gerard weak at the knees and craving for more. 

Gerard sighed distancing himself before he could do something regrettable. 

"I love it, Frankie. Hands down the raddest vampire costume i've ever seen." Gerard assured him. 

Frank smiled again, running his small hand over the fabrics nervously, ". . .And you're sure the collar isn't too uncomfortable? I tried to make it look as authentic as possible. I like, based parts of it around 18th century fashion 'nd everything." He said, his hand still trailing up and down Gerard's chest.

"Wow Frankie that—that's real impressive." Gerard said actually stunned that Frank had gone out of his way to research all of this, no wonder it looked so good, Gerard thought, thinking of his costume in a whole new way now. "You're so talented." He said genuinely jealous of the younger's skills.

"I'm alright." Frank says, that insecure look is gone now, replaced with a bit of admiration for himself. 

"You're much better than alright, hell, You could make a living creating stuff like this." 

"You think?" He said with a glint of hope in his eyes that were full of innocence. 

"I know it." Gerard said. "Are you all set?" He asked picking up his trick or treat bag and holding it up. 

"Uh. . ." Frank murmured as he searched quickly for his candy bag. "Got it. Mikey?"

"He should be ready." Gerard said rolling his eyes and Frank giggles. Their brother had decided to take the least amount of effort into his outfit, pairing a batman shirt that he'd already had in his closet with a cape made of a black strip of leftover fabric from Gerard's costume. He hadn't been too keen on the idea of going anyways until Frank had personally asked him, and no one in the house could really resist saying no to him. His last minute costume had only taken four minutes to create and it left a Gerard feeling like a 20-something year old halloween freak instead of a part of Franks chaperoning group. 

"And Bert and Quinn?" He asked. 

"They'll be here, I promise." Gerard said amused at Frank's excitement. 

Frank nodded, bouncing on his bare toes from the adrenaline. His costume was incomplete as of now he'd only had his handmade robe on that fell slightly off of his shoulder. It was perfectly white made from the softest fabrics Frank could find and he had only one day to make it. Still he was proud of it. It was Gerard's idea for him to go as a cherub. Telling him that it was a perfect fit and how lovely it would contrast with his own so immediately Frank got to work. It'd turned out perfect and he was surprised that he was able to pull off something so simple. Gerard checked his watch before telling Frank that it was time and that his friends had arrived. 

••• 

Gerard was thoroughly impressed by Bert and Quinn's costumes. He's expected at least Bert to come dressed as something considering his friend would never miss out on a chance to dress up like a kid. Their costumes were Jason Voorhees and Ghostface, both iconic and so easily identifiable and so they had a pass for low effort but he was still just as proud. The shared tube of fake blood that they'd used to spear across each other's chests and hands were still being held by Quinn as they stood far away from any of the Way's furniture, ordered by Ms. Way herself. 

She couldn't resist taking a group photo of all of her boys together with her polaroid, including Bert and Quinn before they went out especially when Frank looked as adorable as he did with his outfit completed now. 

Gerard couldn't take his eyes off of the boy, his delicate halo made of a couple of flowers from the garden that he had knotted together while Gerard read to him one night sitting on top of his loose curls. The soft fabrics dancing around his skin accompanied by the homemade-wings that he'd put together. They were small but nonetheless beautiful. His first idea was to go as an archangel, though he didn't have enough feathers. Gerard told him that he'd look perfect either way, which was enough to stop Frank from feeling discouraged. 

"Aren't you boys just the cutest thing ever?" Ms. Way said taking a second pic, the flash making everyone groan but Frank was was still smiling bright. 

"Let me see?" He asked walking over to his mother. 

She wrapped an arm around his waist and bend down a bit as she shook the picture until it developed. 

"Can I have one, Mama?" Frank asked holding his favorite of the two to his chest. 

"Of course, baby." She says running her hand through his hair, avoiding the crown. 

Ms. Way goes over all of the rules and what time they should be back and what kinds of candy she wants when they come back. Gerard's probably the only one listening as rants since he's about as overprotective as she is. She tells Frank to stay with everyone else, knowing how much he tended to break away. Frank, of course, promised her that he'd follow every order receiving a kiss on the forehead before the left. 

As they filed out the door Mikey and Frank were already bickering, and he could see the cigarette packets already in Quinns hand before he was even past the threshold. Gerard shook his head, knowing that it would be a problem with Mikey's asthma and bad attitude. 

Gerard was stopped from following the rest by a hand on his wrist. "Yeah, Ma?" He said not surprised that she had to have a final talk with him. 

"I know I barely have to ask you but please keep an eye out on Frankie." She said. She did this every year that they went, putting all of the pressure on Gerard to keep her youngest safe, but this time there was a certain seriousness in her words and a tightness in her grip that told Gerard to listen. 

"Don't I always?" He said trying to comfort her.

She smiled softly, "Yeah, you do and I'm thankful for that." She says, "But Frankie if getting older now and I wouldn't say this in front of him but his outfit is a bit. . . revealing maybe?" She said, each word sounding like it was being regretted the moment it escaped. 

"Oh god," Gerard said. 

"I know, I'm just a overly-worried Mama." She dismissed herself. "But Frankie's outfit isn't exactly what a normal boy would put together for Halloween!" 

Gerard chuckled agreeing, "Frankie doesn't really fall into that normal boy category Ma." 

"I still worry." She says, "But I know you'd jump down anyone's throat who even glanced at him in the wrong way." She winked at him. 

Gerard's cheeks went hot with embarrassment. 

•••

The first few houses were "shit" as Bert put it. Only having store brand candy and business cards for a towing company. Gerard admired Frank's buoyant ways, allowing him to be happy with barely anything in his bag. Just being out with Gerard was enough to have a smile on his pretty face.

Getting deeper into the neighborhood, the louder the music got and the better the treats were. Gerard's hand subconsciously tightened around Frank's as they passed some of the houses with parties going on at them.

"Hey I know some of the kids at this party!" Bert said much too loud. 

"Awesome." Gerard replied wanting to get to some of the tamer areas as quick as possible. 

"Gee, dude, they have good fucking candy!They're college kids." He says. 

Frank perks up looking at Gerard with a little pout. "Gee," He whines. 

"Yeah," Bert laughs poking at the vampire's bicep, "Please, Gee." He says mimicking Frank's voice. Quinn is quick to flick him on the forehead. 

"Fine." Gerard sighed, only because Frank had asked. 

Frank squealed at the thought of actually getting some decent candy. His skipping making his clothes rise up just a bit and Gerard felt second away from pulling the dress down. He knew that it should've been his last priority, what Frank chose to do and not to do with his own body. In fact anyone else would've been encouraging his behavior, but the idea of anyone else's eyes on Frank's body made his blood boil. 

"Hey, Gee!" Bert said throwing his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"What" 

"If we have Frankie knock I bet you we'll get more candy." He said in an obnoxious sing-song voice. Gerard elbowed him in the chest. 

"Fuck!" He cursed, "C'mon he's cute! People love cute." Bert bargained. 

"I'm all for using my little brother for candy if I have a say in it." Mikey said haphazardly swinging his basically empty basket. 

"Of course you have a say!" Bert smiled fluffing up Mikey's hair, "Hey, Frankie." He said to Frank who was a bit farther in front of them with Quinn

Gerard groaned dramatically. 

"Yeah?"

"How about you knock this time?" He proposed. 

Unsurprisingly, Frank looked up to Gerard before he said anything before turning back to Bert. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"You're costume is obviously the best out of all of us." Bert said like he was stating the obvious. 

"That's Gerard." Frank giggled. 

"Yeah but you wear yours better." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gerard questioned. 

Bert winked at him. 

"You think we'll get more candy if I knock?" Frank said. Bert told him that they would one thousand percent and of course Frank agreed. The house was huge, belongings to the family of one of the college football players according to Bert. There was a disarray of a cars all over their front yard and beer cans and bottles discarded on their lawn like weeds. 

The sound of loud pop music and screaming voices were heard even before they got on the porch, which was heavily decorated with all kinds of Halloween decor. Gerard silently cursed when he noticed the porch light on with the absence of a candy bowl.

"Go on," Bert said to Frank. 

He knocked twice and a row quickly before stepping back. There was nothing, and then more nothing leading Gerard to be terribly close to telling everyone to move to the next house but the door clicked open just in time, not even locked. 

"Trick-or-Treat!" Frank said to the guy opening the door. 

"Woah, I haven't seen an angel all night." The guy said, Gerard could smell the beer on his breath from where he was standing. 

The man was tall and buff but still relatively youthful-looking seemingly around his early 20's. He was the perfect football player cliche and Gerard found it amusing. 

"I made the costume myself." Frank told him proudly, "His too." He added pointed to Gerard but the jock didn't even care to glance Gerard's way. 

"Aren't you the cutest." The guy says before reaching out to touch the pretty crown of flowers in Frank's hair. Gerard has to chew on the side of his mouth to stop himself from doing anything, his fingernails digging into his palms as he stood completely still. 

"Are you guys giving out any candy?" Frank asked once the boy had finished his stroking. 

"Oh totally, I've got tons of it inside." He said, "You can come in and I'll get it for you. All of you guys if you want." He tried to convince the group but Gerard had had it with him. 

"No," He interjected grabbing Frank bu the arm. "He can wait here, we all will actually." It came out much more snarky than he intended but it got the point across, the jock only pressing once more with a weak, "We've got drinks" before turning to the house with his hail between his legs. Frank was still in his arms, reciprocating the embrace now as they waited. 

The boy came back eventually with an impressively sized bowl and an apology directed to Gerard that made him roll his eyes. Bert took an unreasonable amount of candy and thanked the jock for all of them when they left. For the rest of the night Frank was odd staying pressed against Gerard like a moth to flame. It wasn't that this was out of the ordinary but his attitude had changed so quickly that it was partially concerning.   
Gerard had no problem with it, reciprocating the touches and embracing Frank back for as long as the smaller wanted to. It was sweet, and caused a fluttering in his belly when their touched, warmth spreading under the skin. Frank acting like they were alone, back at the house in his room where no one could tease them for displaying their affection for each other. Gerard hopped that the incident with the jock hadn't made Frank so uncomfortable that he was scared to simply travel house to house. Still he smiled and made little noises of glee when his candy bag got heavier. Once it had gotten too late everyone roughy decided on doing a few more houses before calling it a night, mostly because their bags were near past full capacity. Quinn and Bert walked home, insisting to Ms. Way that one a.m. was in fact not a ridiculous time to be walking across town. Gerard didn't even want to think of how long their nights lasted after trick or treating, wishing them both a happy halloween and told them both to stay out of trouble. Once Ms. Way had gone back to bed everyone got undressed, Mikey however skipped this step, throwing himself onto the bed without so much as a goodnight to anyone in the house. 

Gerard was the complete opposite genuinely annoyed at the water-proof makeup that he'd used on his face. The scrubbing seemed to be completely futile, doing but smearing the oil based mess. 

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, already showered and ready for bed. 

Geared look at him helplessly making Frank giggle, the sound was heartwarming, making his chest tingle. 

"I'll get the olive oil." He said before running off.

Gerard took a seat on the closed toilet lid and waited. When Frank returned from the kitchen he brought a soft cloth and a bottle of olive oil and a smile that made Gerard grin too. Even standing here with damp hair and a shirt much too big for him Gerard was stunned by his beauty. How his cheeks blushed under the sprinkle of barely-there freckles across the bridge of his nose. Or how his lips were a perfect pink and always wet. Or how he simply spoke and walked and breathed, Gerard admired it all, everything that was him Gerard was willing to praise. Frank stood in front of Gerard between his bent knees and grabbed hold of his face to angle it towards him. Their eyes met silently before Frank broke away to dab the cloth into the oil before bringing it back down to Gerard's stained skin. His hand moved in gentle circular motions, keeping his hand at the part of Gerard's jaw free from makeup. Gerard had no idea of it was working or not, the oil, but he partly wished that it wasn't in hopes of being able to stare at Frank's concentrated features. 

After a few minutes of Frank rubbing at his skin Gerard felt his face start to feel less tight. 

"Your eyes are pretty, Gee." Frank said. It was so quiet that at his voice gave out halfway through. 

Gerard was quiet for a moment, seeing if that was all he wanted to say. Frank's weird mood had Gerard on the edge of his search for everything the boy said. When nothing more came he brought his hands to rest at the curve of the smaller boy's waist, "Yours are prettier." Frank was warm and close and Gerard felt drowsy with contentment. 

"No, I like you and Mikey's eyes." Frank said his movements pausing to look at Gerard. "I wish I looked you guys but I like how I look too." He said. 

Gerard chuckled, "That's good. I think you're the prettiest in the family though, between me and you." Frank smiled in return, soft and sleepy. Frank removed all of the oil using a generous amount of water and enough pressure to make Gerards skin a bit pink when he was finished. When he was done he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Gerard's nose. 

•••

Gerard had just gotten out of the shower, his hair still dripping wet and his towel around his waist. He could hear shuffling in his room from in the bathroom which told him that Frank had decided to share a bed with him tonight. Knowing that Frank was in his bed tonight waiting for him gave him the strange sensation of butterflies. Once he was dressed Gerard ran his towel through his hair to get it somewhat dry and put it across his shoulders. When he entered his room Frank was sat on his messy bed sheets with his legs crossed making himself look even smaller than he was. 

"Frank are you alright?" Gerard asked. 

Frank was toying with his hands in his lap looking unsure of himself. His eyes closed and he sighed a shaky breath before standing up. Gerard was a deer caught in the headlights all up until it happened. Their lips touched in one quick movement, Frank standing on the very tips of his toes until Gerard shock wore off allowing him to bend down. Franks hands were nervous and inexperienced as they placed themselves at Gerard shoulders. 

It felt like euphoria to have Frank's lips finally on his. To be able to touch him in this way and know that he felt the same. His hands were on his waist, tight like he'd fade away if he let go. Frank was slow, following Gerard's movements to the best of his abilities and letting out little whimpers when the older went too fast. Their soft touches were purely innocent and out of love for each others bodies in a way that was sensual enough to make both of their cheeks bloom with pink. 

When they separated Frank was avoiding his eyes, breathing like he'd just ran a mile. Gerard smiled, one that he wasn't sure would ever leave his face. He used his finger to tilt Frank's chin up. His eyes were glossy and filled with worry.

"Frankie," He tried. 

"This is wrong." Frank interrupted. "I shouldn't feel like this about you." 

"It's not wrong." 

"Mama wouldn't like it." Frank said disappointedly. "She'd hate me if she found out that we're. . . together like this." 

"Frankie, she loves you, you know that'd never happen." Gerard reasoned, Frank still didn't look convinced, "Where did all of this fear of Ma' being mad at you cone from?" 

"I don't know. It's because I like you I guess. Don't want her to be upset at me for it." He explained. "We're supposed to be brothers." 

Gerard cringed at Frank's words but he understood where he was coming from. Gerard knew that even when his mother found out that she wouldn't be too fond of the situation, of course. She loved Frank just like the rest of them, at times it seemed like maybe even more since he was the baby of the family. To have her eldest son being romantic with him wouldn't be the easiest thing to get used to, but she'd cope. She had too much love for the both of them to reject their relationship, if that was even what Frank wanted.

Gerard had a firm grip on Frank's shoulder, "I love you and if you feel the same, Ma' won't hate you for it I promise." 

"You think so?" Gerard nodded, stroking his arm. 

"I swear it." 

Somehow Gerard calmness was enough to ease his nerves. The thought of Donna rebuking against them was still his worst fear. Frank shoved his face into Gerard's neck needing the comfort that he knew Gerard would provide like always. His arms were strong and protective around him. 

"I love you." Frank said into his neck.

Gerard's hand moved up towards the smaller boy's hair running through the soft tresses. "I love you too, angel." 

Telling Ms. Way was the hardest thing Frank had ever done, willing himself not to cry during the whole talk was even harder. Telling the woman that had taken care of him since infancy that he'd fallen for the wrong boy, subsequently breaking apart the family. He and Gerard held hands while Gerard did most off all the talking. Frank couldn't open his mouth once Gerard started talking. It was like he had a script, wording everything so perfect that Frank couldn't think of what to say if he could speak. When his mother asked him if all of it was true, Frank had nodded still not trusting his own words. Donna had cried, mostly because this was proof that her babies were growing up. She'd told them both that their bond was something to be envious of and that their happiness was what made her thrive. 

Their relationship had only gotten better from then, with Ms. Way's approval Frank felt much more comfortable, allowing himself to love and be loved. He felt at ease when they kissed and when their shared sweet words and touches with each other. Everything was still so new and   
at times he felt fragile compared to Gerard who always knew what he was doing and how to do it. Still he couldn't be more thankful that he'd had experienced all of his firsts with Gerard. They'd grown up together so close with such and unbreakable bond that few could understand. Both boys knew that their was no getting rid of each other, for all of special halloweens to come.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! and mcr reuniting day apparently ???


End file.
